In general, refrigerators are home appliances for storing foods at a low temperature in an inner storage space covered by a door. That is, since such a refrigerator cools the inside of a storage space using cool air generated by heat-exchanging with a refrigerant circulating a refrigeration cycle, foods stored in the storage space may be stored in an optimum state.
Also, an ice maker for making ice pieces may be provided inside the refrigerator. The ice maker is configured so that water supplied from a water supply source or a water tank is received into an ice tray to make ice pieces.
Also, a dispenser for dispensing purified water or ice pieces made in the ice maker to the outside may be provided in the refrigerating compartment door.